vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Natsuki Subaru
Summary Subaru Natsuki (ナツキ・スバル) is the main protagonist of the Re:Zero kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsu. He is a shut-in NEET who is sent to a fantasy world. As a child Subaru always idolized his father, and always the felt pressure of having to live up to being his father's son, his father was very sociable and well liked by everyone. In grade school, Subaru was the fastest in his class and the smartest, and was always the one, who would always be trying new things to get attention, he noticed that as his acts to get attention got more extreme, more and more of his friends left him. As he grew older he was no longer the fastest or the smartest, and eventually he had no friends. Still feeling pressure from being his father's son he tried to reinvent himself in high school, however that failed as he tried to imitate his fathers eccentric behavior, which he always showed around him, however he didn't know at the time that not even his father acted that way around other people. Because of this he made a complete fool of himself on his high school debut and slowly he felt anxious when going to school. He started skipping school, once a week became twice a week, until eventually he stopped going to school altogether. Everyday when it was time for school he always felt anxious, he wanted his parents to disown him for being a failure of a son, but they never did. After being summoned to a new world, he saw this as a chance to make a new start, however he didn't change as a person. He decided that he would save Emilia, and eventually he was exposed for what he was, a person forcing their feelings on someone else, and that his white knighting doesn't work out in the real world. He thought himself the hero of his own story but was faced with reality when he didn't have the op powers of a usual protagonist, he however choose to ignore that he wasn't the hero and that the world would go on with or without and tried to force his way into Emilia's affairs, and in the process making a complete fool of himself. The world then proceeded to show him how weak he was, and that he couldn't save anyone, after being utterly broken, he wanted to run away, but was however stopped by Rem. This became the turning point for his character, he truly made an effort to change himself rather than expect that as the supposed protagonist, everything would just work out, which it didn't before as he had to watch the results of this failures and see the people he cared for die over and over again. Subaru truly became a changed character, he tries to live up to expectations of a hero that Rem had for him. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A | 9-B Name: Subaru Natsuki Origin: Re:Zero kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsu Gender: Male Age: 18 (Arc 5+), 17 (Arc 1-4) Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Time Reversal or Dimension Hopping depending on the mechanics of returns by death, Can use an invisible forcefield in the shape of an hand which can also go intangible, Some Resistance to Memory Manipulation (Was unaffected by Ley's authority which erased all memories of Rem from the world, however this is more so resistance to history being changed, his memories can still be tampered with and erased), Poison Manipulation (Unaffected by Capella's dragon blood which was highly deadly, in fact it made him stronger), and Mind Manipulation (Was unaffected by the White Whale's mental attacks) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Parkour, Whip User, Spirit User Attack Potency: Athlete level (Subaru has been shown to be in a very good shape) | Wall level (Fought and overpowered base Ram) Speed: Athletic Human | Superhuman (Kept up with base Ram) Lifting Strength: Regular human (Threw Ram several meters, lifted a wolfgarm that weighs 30-40kg with one arm, has a 60kg grip strength) | At least Superhuman Striking Strength: Class H+ | Class KJ Durability: Athlete level | Wall level '(Tanked several attacks from base Ram, and the Gabaou which could easily smash through walls) 'Stamina: Average Range: Standard melee range normally, tens of meters with the Invisible Providence and his whip Standard Equipment: A whip which he uses as his main weapon, his contract spirit Beatrice, and his mount Patrasche. Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Returns by Death (死に戻り Shinimodori): Returns the user to a "save point" after death. Authority (権能 Ken'nō): Subaru is currently able to use two Authorities, Sloth and Greed: *'Unseen Hand' (見えざる手 Miezaru Te): The user can cause physical interference by creating an invisible force field in the shape of a hand. Subaru later renames this technique as Invisible Providence (インビジブル・プロヴィデンス Inbijiburu Purovidensu), though he is only able to control one hand and its range is minimal. *'Stillness of an Object's Time' (物体の時間の静止 Buttai no Jikan no Seishi): The user can stop the time of themselves or anything they're wearing, touched, or even their breath. This stops any interference from outside and only allows the user's interference outwards. This negates any attack against the user, and if the user waves their hand anything in its trajectory is cut no matter the toughness. Atmosphere released from the stillness can cause shockwaves, gravel thrown around can become inevitable shots, and it can enable the user to travel at extremely high speeds. Normally, multiple uses of this ability can be deadly as the user's own heart also stops, however it can be circumvented when combined with another of the Authority of Greed's abilities. Subaru hasn't yet used this ability and it is highly unlikely he would be able to use it to the same level as the original user could. Spirit User (精霊使い Seirei Tsukai): Subaru is contracted with the Artificial Spirit Beatrice which allows him to be able to use 2 magics: *'E・M・M' (エミリアたんマジ女神 Emilia-tan Maji Megami, "Emilia-tan is Seriously a Goddess"): E・M・M is an "absolute defense magic". Beatrice uses Yin Magic to interfere with the time and space around Subaru, and while he can't move during activation, he experiences no interference from outside the barrier. It is similar to the Authority of Greed but doesn't have the same risk, and can be used until mana runs out. *'E・M・T' (エミリアたんマジ天使 Emilia-tan Maji Tenshi, "Emilia-tan is Seriously an Angel"): E・M・T is an "absolute negation magic". A spherical field several ten meters long with Subaru and Beatrice at the center is created which negates effects from mana within it. Julius remarks that it is useful against mages and those who use mana to assist their techniques. However, the magic only negates the use of mana, and so it has no effect against opponents who fight without it. Shamak (シャマク): Shamak allows the user to be able to trap their opponents in a area of darkness that confuses their senses. The targets become unable to sense where they are, however they can still feel the ground and sense what's happening to their body. After abusing this ability causing his gate to shatter, he is no longer able to use it or any magic currently. Note: Subaru being able to put up a fight against Elsa in arc 1 was complete PIS as he was just an in-shape human that was transported into a fantasy world, so it made no sense that he could fight against superhuman characters, thus the fight was filled with PIS, especially when Subaru was able to react to Elsa faster than Reinhard could. The author has also stated that Elsa was just extremely playing around with Subaru, because he was so weak. However as of arc 6, Subaru has gained a couple authorities, trained with Wilhelm, learned parkour with Clind, and also trained himself, so it makes sense for him to have superhuman feats then. It doesn't make sense for him to have such feats at the beginning of the series however especially when he has been stated over and over again by the author and in the story to be weak. Key: Pre-time skip | Post-second time skip Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Kamijou Touma (To Aru Majutsu no Index) - Kamijou Touma's profile Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Re:Zero kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsu Category:Humans Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Spirit Contract Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9